


miss missing you

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dominant Bang Chan, M/M, Minho just wants dick, Sassy Minho, Spanking, Top Bang Chan, the man is a dom and i will push this agenda until the day I die, they fuck in the studio it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: Minho missed his boyfriend. Well, to be more specific, he missed his boyfriend's dick.





	miss missing you

Minho missed his boyfriend.

 

Well, that wasn’t exactly the right way to put it. He saw Chan plenty, on account of them working together _and_ living together. They even shared a bed most of the time, Minho crawling into Chan’s because it was easier to deal with just Changbin, who was probably already deeply asleep by the time Minho managed to sneak than into Chan’s room, than Woojin who liked to stay up late. And that still happened, they still held each other at night, but Chan was _constantly_ busy during the day, waving Minho off whenever he wanted attention. Minho had even taken pictures of himself dressed in his nicest lingerie and his favorite pair of kitten ears in hopes of luring him out of his studio. Chan had just told him not to bother him during working hours and then turned his phone off.

 

So, to put it more accurately, Minho missed his boyfriend’s dick.

 

“Just do something about it if you miss getting fucked that much!” Woojin sounded incredibly fed up. Given that Minho had been talking about how much he missed having a cock in his ass for the past ten minutes, he probably was. “Ambush him in the studio or something. Just _please_ stop talking to me about this.”

 

Minho sniffed indignantly. “You should feel _honored_ that I trust you with the details of what Chan’s dick feels like. It’s a very good dick, I’ll have you know.”

 

Woojin groaned. “Yes. You’ve said that. _Multiple_ times _._ Now, leave me alone!”

 

For the rest of the day Minho couldn’t get Woojin’s words out of his head. It distracted him, threw him off his game during practice. Even Chan, exhausted as he was from a long day at work, noticed.

 

“Everything okay, kitten?” he asked, kissing Minho’s forehead.

 

Minho sighed and relaxed into Chan’s arms, squirming around on the bed to get a bit more comfortable. “Fine. Just a long day, that’s all.”

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Chan still seemed worried and despite his current frustrations with his boyfriend, Minho couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly.  “Hey, I saw that!” Chan said teasingly, his hand pinching at Minho’s waist. “I mean it.”

 

“I know you do,” Minho replied, tilting his head up to kiss Chan’s jaw. “I love you.”

 

 _Maybe_ , thought Minho even as he drifted off to sleep, Chan snoring softly beside him, _what Woojin said isn’t a bad idea._

 

\----------

 

“Channie!” Minho practically sang as he waltzed into the doorway of his boyfriend’s studio.

 

“Minho?” Chan frowned at him, pausing the track to turn around in his chair. “What are you doing here? It’s a day off, you said you were going to take the kids to the arcade.”

 

Minho waved it off. “Woojin took them. I’m here to bring you a little surprise. Someone has been working _very_ hard lately and I thought you deserved a treat.”

 

“A surprise?” Chan smiled bashfully. Minho thought he saw a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. “I really don’t think that I -”

 

“Shh,” Minho said, stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind him. He took a moment to lock it before turning and advancing on his boyfriend. “If it makes you feel any better, this isn’t just a gift for you -” He frowned at the disapproving look on Chan’s face. “Channie? What’s wrong?”

 

“Minho, I really need to finish this song, I don’t have time for this.” Chan’s voice was stern. “I have to finish this song by the end of the day.”

 

Minho’s heart sank, but he soldiered on. “Oh come on, you can spare an hour can’t you?”

 

“Minho -”

 

“ _Please_ , Channie?” He moved forward to drape himself over Chan’s shoulders, one hand sliding slowly down his boyfriend’s chest. “I’ve missed you so much -”

 

“Minho, stop -”

 

“Just an hour? Please, Channie? Pretty please?”

 

“Minho I told you to stop-” Chan’s tone had grown increasingly more annoyed and Minho thought he might be almost at the breaking point. If he just pushed him a little bit more...

 

Minho pouted and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. Quietly he said, “I just miss feeling full, please, Chan, _please_ , I want your dick in me -”

 

“Then fucking sit on it if you’re that desperate for a cock!” Chan snapped. “But don’t expect me to fuck you.”

 

Silence fell over the room as Minho processed Chan’s words. Whether or not he had intended too, Chan might have just given Minho a _very_ good idea.

 

“C-can I?” he stuttered shyly, playing with the sleeves of his extra-large jumper (which he may have stolen from Chan’s closet, seeing as he knew how much his boyfriend liked it when he wore his clothes), “Can Minho sit on your cock while you work?” Chan was incredibly weak for Minho speaking in the third person, something he exploited often.

 

Chan groaned, “Kitten-”

 

“Please? Kitten promises to be good, please,” Minho watched Chan’s eyes go dark and fought off a satisfied smirk. If Chan was weak for him speaking in the third person as _Minho_ , he was completely powerless for his _kitten_ doing it.

 

Chan sighed, a mixture of exasperation and fondness showing on his face. “What am I going to do with you? Yes, if you promise to be quiet and let me work you can sit on my dick.”

 

“Really?” Minho asked, voice hopeful.

 

“Yes. But you have to get me hard first okay, kitten?”

 

Minho nodded eagerly. “Can I suck you?”

 

Chan laughed. “How did I know you were going to say that? Yes, you may.”

 

Almost instantly, Minho dropped to his knees in front of Chan, his hands reaching for his fly. Chan laughed and ran a hand gently through Minho’s hair. “Someone’s eager, aren’t they, kitten?”

 

“I haven’t touched your dick in weeks, what do you expect?” Minho replied, reaching into Chan’s underwear and pulling out his cock. “Hello, beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the head.

 

Chan snorted. “Did you just talk to my dick?”

 

“Well,” said Minho, feeling Chan’s cock twitch in his hand as he licked at it. “It’s certainly paying more attention to me right now than you have been recently.” Before Chan could respond, he leaned in to take the tip into his mouth.

 

Minho had a system when it came to blowjobs, an order he liked to do things in. This time was no exception and he slowly sank down about halfway before pulling almost all the way off, leaving only the head in his mouth as he sucked on it. Chan’s hand found its way into Minho’s hair, gripping lightly. Minho spared a glance upward to see how Chan was reacting to what he was doing, only to find that, except for the hand in his hair, Chan had gone back to work, showing no signs that anything was happening.

 

 _Oh_ hell _no_ , Minho thought. He knew that Chan had said he had to get work done, but really? _Really?_

 

He sank down the length of Chan’s dick again, although he still stopped about halfway down He _could_ cover everything with his mouth but, as that was a lot of effort, he would usually just take in enough of it that what was left could be covered by his hand. Today, though, Minho knew he needed to exert himself  if he wanted Chan to pay attention.

 

Steeling himself, he took as deep a breath as possible and sank down the rest of the way until his nose was brushing against Chan’s skin.

 

 _That_ certainly got his attention.

 

“Fuck,” Chan groaned, his other hand dropping from the mouse to clutch at Minho’s shoulder. _“Fuck, Minho.”_

 

Minho whined around him and, when he couldn’t stand it anymore, pulled off. He replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Chan’s dick slowly.

 

“Will you fuck my mouth?” he asked.

 

Chan’s jaw dropped. “Minho, I don’t know if that’s -”

 

“Let me rephrase that. Will you please fuck my mouth… Sir?”

 

 _“Shit,”_ Chan swore. “You want it that bad, kitten?” At Minho’s answering nod he laughed, almost disbelievingly, and tightened his grip on Minho’s hair. _“Then suck.”_

 

They’d never done this before, something Minho found himself regretting now as Chan thrust up into his mouth. He choked as his cock hit the back of his throat, but when Chan stopped to see if he was okay he simply bobbed his head down until Chan got the hint and thrust up again. _Fuck,_ it felt so good. He moaned, his hands clutching at Chan’s thighs.

 

“Goddamn, kitten, you look so gorgeous like this,” Chan said lowly, prompting another whine from Minho. He moved his hand to press against the front of his jeans, not trying to get off, just trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Unfortunately, his actions didn’t go unnoticed. Next thing he knew, Chan was pulling him away.

 

Minho pouted, trying to lean down to take Chan’s dick back into his mouth, but Chan’s hold on his hair stayed firm. “Oh no,” he said. “Touching yourself already? If you can’t control yourself, then maybe we shouldn’t be doing this. After all, only good kittens get rewarded.”

 

MInho shook his head frantically. “No, no, kitten will be good, please, sir, _please._ ”

 

Chan eyed him speculatively, but Minho knew that the use of the title ‘sir’ would be enough to make him give in. Sure enough, he sighed and guided Minho back down onto his cock, thrusting forward again. He put more power behind each pump of his hips now, and within a few moments Minho was moaning, drooling all over Chan as he did so.

 

“Look at you, making a mess all over my dick,” Chan said, panting. “Jesus Christ, kitten, if you could see the way you looked right now… I should film you sometime, make you watch yourself sucking me off later. Let you see how pretty you look.” Minho keened at his words and Chan laughed delightedly. “Oh you like that, do you? You like the thought of watching yourself with my cock in your mouth? You like thinking about watching yourself touch me?”

 

Minho nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth, looking up and locking eyes with Chan. His boyfriend’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide, and Minho knew that if he hadn’t already been desperately hard that seeing that would have been enough to get him there.

 

Chan’s hips sped up, a sure sign that he was close, and for a moment Minho considered just letting him come like this and calling off the rest of his plan. The thought of having Chan’s dick inside him after weeks without was, however, enough for him to carry through with it.

 

Chan seemed to be having similar thoughts. “Alright, that’s enough,” he said, his voice rough. Using the hand fisted in Minho’s hair, he pulled him up and off his dick. “Take your pants off, kitten.”

 

Minho scrambled to his feet, slipping his shoes off quickly. They were scarcely off his feet before his hand started fumbling for his fly. His pants were quickly pushed down to his feet, his boxers joining them soon thereafter. He took one moment to dig into his pocket for the disposable packet of lube he’d brought, then eagerly climbed into Chan’s lap. For a moment things seemed to settle as they just smiled at each other. “Hey,” Minho said quietly, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

 

Chan gently rubbed his thumb up and down where his hands sat on Minho’s hips. “Hi,” he replied, grinning dopily and pulling Minho back in for a longer kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Minho snorted. “Well, whose fault is that?”

 

“Hey!” Chan exclaimed. This was accompanied by a smack directly on Minho’s ass and he jolted and let out a whine at the feeling, grinding his hips downward. Chan frowned at his reaction - sure, Minho liked to be spanked, but this was a bit over the top for one light hit. In the next instant, though, as he realized what had happened, his eyes widened. Using one hand to spread Minho’s cheeks apart, he reached down to run his fingers lightly over the buttplug Minho wore. “Fuck, kitten,” he groaned quietly, almost reverently. “How long have you had that in?”

 

Minho wiggled in his seat a little bit, pleased at Chan’s reaction. “I put it in before I left the dorm. Do you like it? I did promise you a surprise, after all.”

 

“I have to admit,” said Chan, “this wasn’t the surprise I was expecting.” Grasping the plug, he pulled it gently until it was almost completely out of Minho before pushing it back in. Minho gasped, dropping his head to Chan’s shoulder. “Ooh, someone is sensitive,” Chan murmured. “What if I fucked you like this instead of letting you sit on my cock? What if I made you come just with this?”

 

Minho shook his head. “No, please, let me have your cock, _please_ , I miss it, miss you, miss you inside me-” His voice broke as he whined, grinding his hips back as Chan teased him with the plug.

 

Chan chuckled, a low rumble that Minho could feel where their chests were pressed together, then pulled the plug all the way out of Minho. Distantly, Minho heard the sound of it being set down on Chan’s desk, but he was far more focused on the feeling of calloused fingers teasing his rim. “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

 

Taking the packet of lube from Minho, Chan ripped it open. “Stand up and turn around for me okay, kitten?” he said. As soon as Minho was off his lap, his fingers wrapped around his dick and he moaned, jacking himself off slowly. ”Forgot how pretty your ass looks, kitten,” Chan said, his voice low. Suddenly, hands gripped at his hips and he moaned as Chan softly bit his asscheek, before guiding him to sit back down. There was an awkward moment where Minho was half crouching/half sitting so that Chan could line up, but then he was sinking down onto his boyfriend’s cock.

 

The plug was large enough, had stretched him enough, that Minho felt minimal discomfort taking him all in one go. Still, he dropped down onto Chan’s lap slowly, his hands clenched tight around the armrests of the chair. No matter how big the plug was, it would never compare to the feeling of Chan inside him. Minho savored every moment. His breath hitched as, bit by bit, he took Chan in— finally, his ass met Chan’s hips and he was fully seated on his boyfriend’s dick. Slowly he relaxed back into Chan’s chest as Chan ran his hand gently though Minho’s hair. “You all good, kitten?” he asked quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to Minho’s neck. One hand slipped underneath Minho’s sweater to trace circles gently around Minho’s nipple, just close enough for his breath to hitch at the feeling.

 

Minho nodded. “Missed your cock so much, Channie,” he sighed. “Feels so good.” Tilting his head back, he nuzzled his nose into Chan’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

Chan hummed. “Now, can you be a good kitten for me? I need to finish this song— can you sit still until then?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Minho nodded. “Kitten can be good.”

 

In his defense, Minho tried, he really did. He sat there quietly as Chan worked, fighting the urge to grind down onto Chan’s cock. But it felt so _good_ to be filled again, to feel Chan’s hips pressed against his. Eventually he couldn’t help himself and he rocked his hips back, letting out a whine at the feeling.    

 

“Kitten,” Chan said, a note of warning in his voice. “I thought you said you could be a good boy?”  


“Yes, yes, sorry, just -” Minho rocked his hips back again, letting out a breath in a shaky exhale. “Feels so good, _Channie_ -”

 

The sound of a slap resonated around the room as Chan’s hand came down hard in Minho’s thigh. Minho jolted in his seat, letting out a high pitched whine as he felt Chan somehow press even deeper inside of him. “Behave,” Chan snapped, his tone of voice firm. “Or you’re getting off my lap and having nothing.”

 

“Sorry,” Minho whimpered. “Kitten will behave, he promises.”

 

“Good.” Chan pressed a kiss to Minho’s neck and turned his attention back to the monitors. “Oh, and kitten?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Chan abruptly thrust his hips up, making Minho cry out, his hands clenching around the armrests of Chan’s chair. “Move again and there will be consequences.”

 

After that, they settled back into a comfortable silence, only broken by Minho’s cries as, every few minutes or so, Chan casually rocked his hips up. At one point, he couldn’t take it any longer and he stuttered, “C-Channie, Channie, _please_ -”

 

“Shh, kitten, I’m still working. Keep quiet.”

 

Finally, _finally_ , Chan saved the song and exited out of the program. Pressing a kiss to Minho’s temple he said, “Kitten was so good for me, I think he deserves a reward, doesn’t he?” His question was punctuated by another thrust of his hips as one of his hands slid underneath Minho’s sweater to rest on his stomach, right above where he wanted to be touched the most.

 

Minho nodded his head frantically. “Yes, kitten wants a reward, _please_.”

 

Chan’s free hand turned Minho’s head and pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, Minho was greeted by Chan’s smirk. “Go get on the couch then.”

 

Minho didn’t think he’d ever moved faster in his life. The words had barely left Chan’s lips before Minho was scrambling to his feet, whining slightly at the loss of Chan’s dick inside him when he stood up.  He cast a look over his shoulder at Chan, who merely continued watching him with that insufferably hot look on his face, before rushing to the couch, nearly stumbling over his feet in his hurry.

 

“Careful, kitten. We can’t have you hurting yourself,” Chan said, although it was hard to take him seriously through his laughter.

 

Minho, now arranged on all fours on the couch, looked over his shoulder at Chan and pouted. “Channie, stop laughing!”

 

“Sorry, kitten.” He obviously _wasn’t_ sorry, since he kept laughing, so Minho just pouted harder. “I really am sorry,” Chan said as he finally calmed down. “But you’re too cute to take seriously.”

 

“Did you know, I’m even cuter when I’m getting fucked?” Minho asked, voice innocent. “Maybe since you like it so much when I look cute you’ll come over here and do something about that.”

 

“Hmm, maybe,” Chan agreed. Contrary to his words, however, he made no attempts to move, instead bring a hand up to fist at his own dick. It was quite the picture - the man he loved getting off at the sight of Minho, ass in the air, clad in nothing but his sweater. Minho loved that he had this much power over Chan. He reveled in it.

 

He was so zoned out as he stared hungrily at his boyfriend that he didn’t even realize Chan was speaking. He frowned, blinking in confusion. “What did you say?”

 

Chan tutted. “Is kitten not paying attention?”

 

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re so distracting.” The pout was back in full force but, knowing it was one of Chan’s weaknesses, he made sure to play it up, dropping his head into his arms and making sure that his sweater paws were visible. “Can you repeat it please, sir?”

 

Chan stares at him for a long minute, then sighed. “I really wish I wasn’t so whipped for you sometimes, kitten. I told you to touch yourself for me. Put on a show.”

 

Minho whined. That wasn’t _at all_ what he wanted; his fingers were hardly comparable to Chan’s cock. Besides, they were all he’d used for the past month. He wanted something better. “No, don’t want that.”

 

The look Chan have him made him shiver. “Oh? What do you want then?”

 

“Sir said kitten deserved a reward. Kitten wants his _reward_ , please.”

 

Chan sighed, even as he stood and stripped his shirt off. “I guess,” he said, the exasperation in his tone not matching his movements at all. He toed his shoes off, then pushed his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down, stepping out of them. “If you _really_ think you deserve it.”

 

Minho nodded frantically. “Kitten does, kitten deserves it, kitten has been _so_ good.”

 

Chan stepped up to the couch, his hands automatically reaching out to touch Minho. He slid a hand down his back, under the sweater, the other playfully pressing against his rim, only to back off a few seconds later. “You look so pretty like this, kitten. All spread out for me. Gorgeous.” Minho keened and jolted forward as Chan raised his hand and quickly brought it back down on his ass. “You sound pretty too.”

 

“Please, _Chan -_ ”

 

Chan spanked him again. “Patience, kitten. We’re getting there.” He gently rubbed his hand over Minho’s ass soothingly. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten, but you were a bad boy to come here at all and I think it’s only fair if you get punished for that. I’m thinking ten hits? I want you to count them.”

 

No sooner had he finished speaking than his hand came down hard on Minho’s ass. “One,” Minho moaned. Again. “Two.”

 

Although Chan was by no means using all of his strength, he was still putting quite a bit of force behind each hit. With every slap Minho jolted forward. By the fifth hit his legs were trembling. On the seventh, his voice broke and he knew that his head hadn’t already been pillowed on his arms he would have fallen.

 

After the seventh hit Chan paused for a minute, rubbing Minho’s ass where he’d hit him. “You’re doing so well, kitten,” he cooed. “Being so obedient for me, what a good kitten. Are you ready for the rest?” Minho nodded, and Chan bent down to press a kiss to the top of Minho’s head. “Good kitten.”

 

Hits eight, nine, and ten followed in rapid succession, and were harder than the ones before them. Minho didn’t even think to count, focusing on trying not to cry. He loved being spanked, loved the feeling of being overwhelmed as Chan’s hand came down again and again on his ass. Chan rarely went easy on him during a spanking, though, and as such Minho more often than not found himself in tears as the lines blurred between pain and pleasure.

 

“Kitten,” Chan growled. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

Oh, right. “Eight!” he cried. “Eight, nine, ten!” Hopefully Chan would go easy on him, since he forgot to count.

 

Chan pulled him upright, grabbing Minho’s face and turning his head so he could look him in the eye. “Kitten,” he said, disappointment evident on his face and in his voice. “I thought you were going to be good.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Minho said meekly. He _hated_ disappointing Chan, hated the way his boyfriend frowned at him when he did. “Kitten didn’t mean to be bad.”

 

Chan just sighed, his thumb running back and forth across Minho’s cheek. “It’s your lucky day, kitten - I’m feeling forgiving.”

 

Minho sniffed. “Really?”

 

Smiling, Chan nodded. “Mhm. You look so pretty like this, love. Pretty enough to make a man forget what you did wrong.” He leant down for a kiss, one Minho happily reciprocated. Kissing Chan was one of those things that he didn’t ever think he’d get tired of.

 

“Get on your back for me, kitten,” Chan said softly. “I’m just going to get the lube, I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Minho nodded and did as he was told, wiping away the few tears that had managed to slip down his cheeks as he lay there waiting. Soon enough Chan reappeared in his field of vision, kneeling over him and he smiled up at him. Chan cooed at the sight of his kitten, eyes puffy, lips swollen, his fingers just barely peeking out from the sleeves of his sweater as he lay there spread out for him. “So, so pretty, love.” Minho beamed at the praise. “You’re the prettiest little kitten. I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“Lucky to have you too, Channie.” Minho’s voice was quiet and hoarse, the latter probably a combined side effect of having his face fucked and crying. “Love you.”

 

Chan draped himself over Minho, smiling happily, and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Minho adored moments like this, moments where they could just revel in each other’s presence, even if a minute ago Chan had been hitting him hard enough to make him cry. “I love you too, Minnie.”

 

Minho reached up and pulled him in for another kiss, suddenly not able to stand the thought of not kissing him. Kissing Chan was one of his favorite things to do; he loved the way they fit together, the way Chan always held him just a little bit tighter while they were kissing as if afraid Minho would suddenly disappear. Minho would happily get lost in the feeling of Chan’s lips against his own, something he had done many times before.

 

Finally they parted, although their foreheads stayed pressed together. His eyes still closed, Minho nuzzled his nose against Chan’s. “Hi,” he said, happiness evident in every note of his voice.

 

Chan giggled. “Hello.” He brushed a soft kiss against Minho’s lips. “You doing okay, love?”

 

Minho nodded. “I’m with you, I’m doing better than okay.”

 

“Cute,” Chan replied, giggling again as he kissed the tip of Minho’s nose. “Can I fuck you now?”

 

Minho rolled his eyes, although it was impossible to disguise the fondness behind the action. “What, do you suddenly think I’m going to say no? Idiot.”

 

“Hey!” Chan snapped his teeth at Minho’s nose, laughing when Minho tried to jerk his head away. “You can’t call me an idiot when I’m about to stick my dick in you.”

 

“Darling, I’m giving you the _privilege_ of fucking me. I’ll call you whatever I like.”

 

“You’re right, it _is_ a privilege.”

 

“Chan!” Minho smacked at his chest, fighting off the fond peals of laughter that threatened to overwhelm him at the sight of his boyfriend’s goofy grin. “Oh my god, you’re such a loser!”

 

“Your loser though.”

 

Minho sighed. “While that may be, what happened to my super sexy boyfriend who was spanking me just a few minutes ago—where did he go? And can he come back, please?”

 

Chan ducked his head for another kiss and when he spoke again his voice was low. “As you wish.”

 

He sat back up, reaching behind him where he’d tossed the lube when he first joined Minho on the couch. He didn’t need to use too much, seeing as Minho was still fairly wet from earlier. In all honesty, he probably could have started fucking MInho without any more prep or lube - however, despite this, he coated his fingers and rubbed them around Minho’s rim teasingly.

 

“Channie,” he whined. “Stop teasing and fuck me.” Thankfully, Chan acquiesced, stroking his cock several times with his lube-coated hand before lining himself up. He bent his head down for one more quick kiss, then, smoothly, thrust his hips forward until they were flush with Minho’s ass.

 

Logically, Minho knew that Chan’s dick had just been inside him a few minutes ago. Still, he reasoned, they hadn’t actually been fucking then, which meant it had been over a month since they’d had sex. He didn’t want to be cliche, but it felt a little bit like coming home.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Chan grunted as he bottomed out. He dropped his head and pressed a kiss to Minho’s collarbone, the skin exposed by his askew sweater. “Missed this.”

 

“Not my fault you haven’t been getting your dick wet recently,” Minho replied breathlessly.

 

“Minho?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Chan grinned wickedly. “ _Shut up.”_ His words were punctuated by a sharp thrust and Minho, unprepared for it, keened.

 

“Chan-”

 

“I said shut _up_ , kitten.” His voice was hard, laced with a silent warning and Minho knew that the sweet Chan who had joked with him just a moment ago was gone. “Are you not capable of following basic instructions?”

 

Minho opened his mouth to speak, then remembered himself and quickly closed it. Instead he shook his head frantically, back arching as Chan snapped his hips forward again. His legs wrapped around Chan’s hips, squeezing tightly. _God,_ he loved Chan’s dick.

 

“You’ve been sitting on my dick for an hour and you’re still so fucking tight,” Chan grunted rocking his hips forward sharply. “Feel so good, kitten.”

 

Minho whined, his fingers digging into Chan’s biceps as he clutched at his arms. He waited for Chan to pick up the pace, waited for him to start going faster. But Chan didn’t, keeping up the slow, steady tempo he’d established. Finally, Minho couldn’t take it anymore. “Chan,” he moaned. “Please, more, want _more_.”

 

Chan stilled his hips. “You want more, kitten?” At Minho’s eager nod he smirked and brushed a kiss to his cheek. “ _As you wish.”_

 

However, instead of moving faster, Chan kept the same slow pace. The only difference was that each thrust of his hips was harder than they had been before, and Minho felt himself rock back and forth with the power of it. It wasn’t what he wanted, though; it wasn’t enough, no matter how good it felt. “Chan, sir, _please.”_

 

“Please what, kitten? I gave you what you wanted didn’t I? After all, you just said you wanted more.”

 

Minho shook his head. “Want it faster, kitten wants it faster, _please, sir!”_

 

Chan kissed him, long and slow, before pulling back to flash him a cocky smirk. “All you had to do was ask, kitten.”

 

It was like a switch flipped; suddenly Chan was pounding into him and Minho’s back arched as he let out a voiceless moan at the feeling. Knowing him, he wouldn’t stay silent for long, however, and although the studios were soundproof he didn’t dare risk making too much noise. Bringing a hand to his mouth he began to suck on his fingers, hoping that that would be enough of a gag.

 

“Aw, cute,” Chan said, chuckling darkly. “Is kitten so desperate for my cock that he can’t even keep quiet on his own?”

 

Minho whimpered, nodding his head, and rocked his hips forward to meet Chan’s thrust. Chan always knew just how to fuck him, something that was especially evident after a month-long dry spell. At this angle he was brushing against Minho’s prostate almost every time he snapped his hips forward and after going so long without it was very nearly overwhelming for Minho. Everything in his focus narrowed down to Chan; all he could feel was Chan inside him, all he could see was Chan’s eyes above him. The only sounds he could hear was the slap of skin against skin and his own muffled whines.

 

Then, Chan started talking.

 

It was no secret that Chan was a genius with words. Most people, however, only ever heard the ones he chose to make public, the things he practiced and perfected. Minho was the only one who got to hear this, the outpouring of words that came when he just couldn’t hold them back anymore.

 

“Minho, kitten, feel so good, _fuck_ I’ve missed you, missed this-” He was babbling, but neither of them cared, the words only spurring them on. “Can’t - can’t do this for much longer, kitten, I’m gonna-”

 

Minho’s loud moan drowned out the rest of what Chan said and, taking his fingers out of his mouth, he quickly pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss before he could get any louder. “Come in me,” he whimpered when they parted. “Please, sir, I want it, want it so bad-”

 

“Really? Want me to come in you? So d-dirty kitten, so dirty - ah, _ah!”_

 

With one last snap of his hips Chan buried himself deep inside Minho, jerking occasionally as he came. The feeling was enough to drive Minho over the edge and he threw his head back with a silent scream as he came, cum spurting all over his sweater.

 

For a moment they just lay there, reveling in the feeling of each other as they came down from their highs. Chan’s head rested in Minho’s shoulder and Minho idly carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Finally, Chan shifted, moving to pull out. As he did so, Minho felt the cum inside him begin to trickle out and he whined and shook his head. “Plug, get the plug, Chan -“

 

“Shh,” Chan said soothingly, retrieving the plug and returning to Minho. He ran a hand soothingly up and down his side as he pushed the plug in. “There we go, don’t worry.”

 

Minho relaxed back into the couch. “Good.”

 

“Here, c’mon, let's get you out of that sweater. You’ve got to be ridiculously hot.” Chan helped Minho to sit up and stripped him of it, tossing it in a heap on the floor.

 

Minho giggled as he looked at it, the stains visible from where he lounged on the sofa. “You’re never going to be able to wear that again.”

 

Chan laughed. “Consider it a sacrifice I’m willing to make. Scoot over.” Minho did as asked and Chan slotted himself easily in the space between his boyfriend and the back of the couch. He reached up, grabbing the blanket that lay over the back of the couch, put there almost exclusively for this purpose.

 

Minho snuggled up to Chan, resting his head on his chest, and they lay there in silence, Chan’s fingers gently trailing up and down his arm. Minho sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Chan’s embrace. “Thank you,” Chan said softly. “I know I haven’t been around very much the past month and I’m sorry if it seems like I’ve been ignoring you. I think I really needed today.”

 

“I think we both did,” replied Minho. “Just remember next time that when you’re stressed or overworked you can come to me, even if it’s just for cuddles. I missed your dick, sure, but I missed _you_ more.”

 

Chan kissed the top of his head. “I promise I’ll be better about it in the future.”

 

“Good. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading!! leave kudos and comments please, they're what motivate me to keep writing!!
> 
> you can anon message me at curiouscat.me/chanskittenmin or find me on twitter @seungchxn
> 
> ps the dom chan agenda is the only valid agenda
> 
> also thanks to v for editing and to nini for enabling me xxx


End file.
